Electronic devices in which new user interfaces are mounted include, for example, game machines and computers that allow input operations using the hands, feet, or the body (called gesture operations). When input operations are performed by gesture operations, a mouse and a keyboard used in input operations are not used. Since the electronic devices are directly operated with the user's hands or fingers, operability is increased.
When projectors (projecting units) are used as display devices, not only are displays not used, but also information is directly projected onto an object.
Related technologies are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2010-243576 and 2012-32465 and “Omni Touch: Wearable Multitouch Interaction Everywhere” (Non Patent Literature 1).